ADIÓS
by KaicuDumb
Summary: RELATO CORTO:ACABADO. Sirius se confiesa. Encerrado en Azkaban, ha tenido tiempo suficiente para rememorar toda su vida y darse cuenta de sus errores. Tardíamente. Lemon. Muy sentimental.


¡Hola!

Cumple la normativa: 12 páginas a letra Times New Roman, sólo que espero que los espacios que "fanfiction" cree no aumenten demasiado la cantidad; no lo creo. Bueno, especifico tal y como se indica: **"CONCURSO STORY-WEAVERS"**. ¡Que haya suerte!

* * *

**ADIÓS**

Hace tiempo que mis ojos se han acostumbrado a esta penumbra, que mis labios a esta sed sempiterna, que mis entumecidos dedos a esta humedad constante que me zahiere como a un náufrago. Hace tiempo que dejé de contar los días que llevo pudriéndome en esta angosta prisión. Tantos... Hace días que lloro sin lágrimas y hay veces que no sé ni por qué estoy llorando. ¿Mi sino? Mi destino es un conglomerado de ocurrencias déspotas, de tragedias que se han sucedido como las notas en una cítara; y yo me encuentro mareado desde mi humilde cuchitril observando la luna llena que parece asomarse por el ventanuco de mi celda y que se me antoja siempre sonriéndome. Y yo, entonces, concibo una pequeña sonrisa, pues recuerdo aquellos momentos en que fui feliz, por remotos que parezcan ahora, y éstos hacen mi decisión más ardua: las llamas dominan mi garganta y el papel se moja, no sé si por las goteras del techo o por mis propias y abundantes lágrimas.

¿Cuánto habré tenido que insistirles para que me trajesen estas cuartillas zaparrastrosas? Incluso ya lo he olvidado. Mucho habrá sido, sin duda, ya que al final han concedido mi deseo; y a una de estas siniestras criaturas han delegado para que, junto al habitual aperitivo deleznable que ellos imaginan suficiente almuerzo, me trajese las cuartillas y la pluma, todo viejo y usado. Y aquí están, frente a mí, tanto esfuerzo han ocasionado, y mis palabras fluyen por mi boca sin orden ni concierto, temeroso de que con su punto y final sea a otra historia a la que se ponga término.

Suspiros... Suspiros del alma que de mí pretende huir y a la que yo en esta prisión carnal retengo sin causa. ¡Vuela libre, Canuto¡Vuela ya, quisiera decirle. Y volar es lo único que ahora mismo yo quisiera; lejos, alto, muy lejos, y llegar hasta la luna y rozarla con mi mano otra vez. Pero no puedo; la luna me mira allí, en lo alto, y yo la estoy mirando desde aquí, desde lo más hondo que nadie imaginarse pueda. Pues de ancha piedra son mis muros y de grueso hierro son mis rejas y alimentadores de los sesos sin conciencia son los guardias de mi puerta. ¿Qué otra escapatoria hay, pues?

Y, en viéndola, redonda, brillante y plateada, como una corona de estrellas¿quién no iba a recordar el día aquel? Pues entonces también brillaba, aunque menos intensa que hoy. Lupin había bajado a la enfermería a acometer por primera vez en la escuela su transformación, una primera de tantas que, finalmente, nos harían averiguar su condición licántropa. Y allí estaba él, solo, acobardado, mirando a todos con recelo y ojos enrojecidos mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Su nombre no lo sabía; Peter Pettigrew me dijo. ¿Hubiera cambiado algo no haber mantenido aquella conversación? Saberlo es imposible, conque ¿por qué atormentarme más sin ventura?

James lo bautizó como "Pet", nuestra tierna mascota, pequeña y quebradiza, y aquél fue un apodo que nunca le hizo justicia. Entre carcajadas, lo vestimos con una túnica blanca de lino que habíamos recortado aposta para que le quedase corta, y en forma tan ridícula lo hicimos bajar a la Sala Común, donde James lo bautizaría derramando sobre sus pajizos cabellos un mejunje de calabaza e hígado de dragón triturados que habíamos hurtado de la clase de Pociones, que luego a Remus le correspondería ayudar a lavárselo. Nos contó que, bajo la ducha, mientras le aclaraba el pelo, lloró, tan desconsoladamente como puede uno imaginarse, pues el bochorno que le habíamos hecho padecer delante de todos no había sido en absoluto de su agrado. Pero al verlo, cuando nos encaminábamos a ofrecerle nuestras más sentidas disculpas, sonreía¡nos sonrió! No nos guardaba rencor. Ahora me pregunto en qué medida nos lo guardaba, cuán severos eran su mente y su corazón, cuánto tiempo fue cobrándose nuestras burlas de adolescentes.

Tardía fue su venganza, pero a James tiene muerto, a Remus abandonado y a mí confinado en esta prisión de la que, lo sé, sí, ya lo sé, saldré muy pronto, por más que mi sentencia, en injusta proclamación, diga lo contrario.

Entre otros pétreos muros, que no éstos, conocí cuanto toda persona necesita experimentar para sentirse tal, sentimientos que en mi larguísima infancia me habían quedado vedados: la amistad... y el amor. Del primer sentir gané tres hermanos, los Merodeadores, así nos hicimos llamar. Vagabundos de la noche, sin rumbo ni destino, nuestra máxima era hallar, ocultándonos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James o en nuestras formas animales cuando conjurarlas supimos. La luna siempre nos asistía, y la suerte imagino que también, pues en terrible estado Remus nos acompañaba y nunca a nadie hizo mal por arriesgado que fuera exponerlo del refugio que Dumbledore a tal fin había creado. Nos divertíamos, planeando y descubriendo. Y en el secreto de nuestros misterios, de nuestras salidas, se conformó también mi anhelo. Con el enigma con que preparábamos nuestras escapatorias nocturnas, así también yo fui encubriendo mi gozo y, sepultándolo en mi corazón, creí depositarlo a buen recaudo. Pero me equivoqué. ¿Qué es el amor para mantenérmelo oculto¿Qué podría decir yo de aquellas noches en que entrelazábamos nuestras manos y dejábamos que nuestros cuerpos fluctuasen como dos serpientes? Sus palabras me mecían, sus manos me amaban mientras aquella oscuridad de negro placer nos envolvía con la luna como único testigo, sonrojándose con nuestro atrevimiento.

Si me preguntasen por qué los perros, en desmedido jolgorio, dan vueltas sobre sí mismos en pos de morder su cola, yo, a mi vez, les preguntaría por qué no; pues en mi soledad eterna también yo lo he hecho a fin de capturar aquellos placenteros recuerdos, pero ya no hay consuelo alguno que me asista.

La noche, testigo de excepción, nos veía correr por el pasillo unidos de la mano buscando entre carreras el lugar idóneo donde depositarnos nuestro amor. Nunca lo encontrábamos, pero, entre risas y carreras, miradas cómplices y caricias que se detenían un instante en nuestras mejillas sonrosadas, nos dejábamos atacar indefinidamente por el travieso de Cupido mientras nuestros radiantes rostros se reflejaban enamorados en nuestras brillantes pupilas. Mas de pronto un rumor de pasos y voces susurrantes nos alertaban y echábamos a correr. Nos encerrábamos en el armario de la limpieza y, tapando su boca y sus manos cubriendo la mía, esperábamos conteniendo la risa que se alejaran. Entonces nos descubríamos y reíamos con voz ahogada, doblados por las costillas. Su amor y el mío, secretos¿qué mal hacía a nadie el no saberlo sino encender nuestro fuego? Luego nos besábamos hasta que la luna declinaba en el horizonte y el alba nos sorprendía con nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazados en un beso carnal.

Pero ¿cuánto desconsuelo puede sufrir corazón tan insignificante cuando entre estos muros de gruesa piedra sus hermosos ojos ya no veo? Ni acaricio su cabello ni estrecho sus manos de dulce piel ni puedo contemplar sus carnosos labios de los que tantos besos he robado y tantos me habían quedado aún por saborear. Sólo la luna, nuestra insistente visitante, a la única que confesamos amor tan profundo, me trae su nombre a la memoria y me hace pensar que quizá nuestras miradas estén conectadas contemplando el reflejo de su esfera de cristal, que tal vez esté pensando en mí. Pero ¿cómo iba a ser de ese modo? Me odia, lo sé, me odia y jamás me perdonará. Sus ojos se cerraron y se marchó impasible. Y yo, sólo yo tengo la culpa, pues no hay tan necio ni tan estúpido que mi imbecilidad sea capaz de superar. Y por más que me arrepienta, lo he perdido, todo lo he perdido, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Aunque a muchos les sorprendiera, nos graduamos. Sí, imagino que a muchos les hubiera gustado vernos repetir, pero nos esforzamos mucho y aprobamos los cuatro; y al decir estas palabras me acuerdo del pobre Quejicus, de la cara que puso cuando vio que le había superado en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Nos vestimos elegantemente para el baile de graduación y bajamos a un pomposamente decorado para la ocasión Gran Comedor. Bailamos y bebimos; yo más lo segundo que lo primero. Me emborraché. Poco recuerdo, pero sí claramente cómo James bailaba torpemente cogido de la cinturilla de Lily, llevándola a un compás que la música no marcaba, las mejillas todo coloradas, lleno de un rubor que yo conocía pero que no deseaba aún manifestar. La pisaba a cada giro y ella se quejaba dolorida, pero él no parecía darse cuenta, tanta satisfacción le producía poder sentir el corazón de ella próximo al suyo después de tanto esfuerzo como le había costado que la hermosa pelirroja que en sus sueños se presentaba cada noche a razón de sus murmullos al fin se animase a salir con él.

Con el cariño que les profesaba... ¡Y aún profeso!... Con tanto afecto como les tenía¿cómo pudo pensar nadie que yo los había traicionado¿Cómo ciertamente, si los ojos se me inundan de lágrimas cada vez que pienso en ellos y sé que ya no están aquí? Si conocieran cuantos me dieron la espalda la gran traición de que fui víctima¡ay, entonces!... Mas no habría ni compasión ni penitencia, pues, aunque mis manos estén limpias de sangre¿es que acaso no tengo yo la misma culpa¿Por qué, por qué me dejé convencer por esa voz que resonaba en mí y que creí buena consejera cuando decía que a mi lado no estaban seguros, que custodiados por alguien de quien nadie pudiera desconfiar estarían mejor¿Por qué? Pues, en efecto, ninguno desconfiaba de Peter, pero éste se vengó.

Terrible venganza que es el amor. Alejados de Hogwarts, desterrados de nuestro nido de pasión, había imaginado que nuestro fuero interno, que las llamas que nos dominaban desde dentro, se apagarían lentamente y pronto sólo quedarían grises rescoldos que sirviesen de recuerdo al más hermoso e irrepetible episodio de mi vida. Mas no, de nuevo me había vuelto a equivocar; pues mi vida es sólo eso, una equivocación detrás de otra. Pero ahora me lo parece; qué terrible venganza es el amor. Porque por más que intento olvidar sus ojos no puedo. Ni su tacto, ni sus largos besos ni el fugaz latido de su corazón. Tantas veces hicimos el amor aquel primer mes de verano que llegué a perder la cuenta. No dormíamos mientras la luna gobernase el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas y despertábamos con la primera luz de la mañana, cubierto nuestro pudor con una fina sábana de blanco lino. Le pedía que se quedara a desayunar y aceptaba de buen grado. Hasta estuvimos pensando en irnos a vivir juntos. Qué soberbio horizonte se le presentaba a esta humilde historia de amor adolescente. Otra equivocación...

Pero nuestro amor parecía quedar eclipsado por lágrimas, llanto, nubes borrascosas, gritos y lamentos, maldiciones... Muerte en definitiva. Y sobre nuestras cabezas sobrevolaba la execración como un buitre de rapiña con los ojos de serpiente; como una fulgurante tempestad sobre la embarcación que marcha a pique; como una calavera de la que sale una escalofriante serpiente... El verde se convirtió en un color al que se había de aborrecer, y aquél que lo portaba en sus atavíos, por más nimia que fuese su presencia, era acusado de necrófago; pues en aquellos tiempos un intenso resplandor verde se alzaba desde los camposantos, de todos los cementerios, cubriéndolos con una órbita de maldad y enigma que a toda la comunidad tenía intrigada. Mas nadie se atrevía a acercarse a investigar. Todos sabían que un mal más poderoso que el mismo cielo se estaba fraguando entre aquellas lápidas; un mal tanto más horrible que los elementos cuando se unen contra el hombre; un mal tan pavoroso que nadie se atrevería a pronunciar su nombre. Y aquéllos que lo ayudaron a alcanzarlo, que le confirieron aquella apariencia de escamas y aquella mirada mefistofélica, aquéllos fueron por ende llamados desde entonces los mortífagos: devoradores de cadáveres.

Mas también entonces se creó una alianza de hombres que no temía conjurar su nombre, a quienes no les acobardaba la idea de enfrentar su maldad y empuñar sus varitas contra el cruel embiste enemigo. Hombres hábilmente escogidos por nuestra destreza y por nuestro coraje. Albus Dumbledore nos enseñó a tener confianza en nosotros mismos y mucho más. Él nos guió. Nos otorgó un nombre: la Orden del Fénix. No perdidos en el anonimato de pálidas máscaras hicimos frente a un intrépido enemigo cuya ambición no conocía límites, que luchaba contra nosotros con un denuedo que a muchos nos resultaba desconocido. Protagonizamos valerosas misiones que al más pintado hubieran arrebatado el aliento y casi siempre resultábamos victoriosos. Pero lord Voldemort y su partida de mortífagos nos seguían de cerca, conque habíamos siempre de andarnos con cuidado.

Ahora, aquí amortajado en vida, recuerdo esas misiones a las que me enfrentaba con el ímpetu y la bravuconería de un adolescente y rio, rio durante largas horas concibiendo el terrible sino que me estaba siendo guardado. ¡Ya que de qué forma más estúpida y necia fueron mis huesos a dar en esta negra celda cubierta de polvo! Yo, que tantas veces me había enfrentado a la muerte y había conseguido no sucumbir a su engañosa llamada, caí en la trampa de la más mordaz de las ratas. Me hierve la sangre al recordarlo, al rememorar la última mirada que me dedicó; pero más me arde si cabe al recordar la forma en que tú te marchaste...

La primera vez que me enfrenté a lord Voldemort fue codo con codo con James, mi hermano. Cometimos la necedad de abandonar el refugio cuando Dumbledore nos había prohibido expresamente que lo hiciésemos, pasase lo que pasase. Pero ninguno de los dos podíamos soportar aquella espera en silencio, el molesto chirriar de la mecedora de Colagusano mientras Dumbledore estaba fuera, jugándose el pellejo. Nos había dicho que aguardásemos su llegada, sí, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando la adrenalina ascendía dentro de nosotros dibujando remolinos y los dedos de nuestros pies se agitaban inquietos? Nunca me tuve por atrevido ni alocado, pero aquella ocasión lo requería. Asimismo el viejo Dumb. Sabíamos dónde encontrarlo, conque no fue difícil convencer a Cornamenta. Nos desaparecimos y corrimos por el largo corredor de la guarida enemiga. Desértica. Aquello nos hizo temer lo peor. Pero en un recodo del camino fue con el mismo Voldemort con quien nos topamos, alto y regio, cubierto con una larga y brillante túnica negra; y allí estaban, en efecto, sus temibles y temidos ojos rojos, encendidos como ascuas, fija su alargada, cual una aguja, pupila sobre nosotros dos. Las sombras cubrían su rostro, pero no más le dio el reflejo de una tea ardiente descubrí su tez cubierta de escamas verdes y una sonrisa ladina que me hizo estremecer. James y yo parecíamos paralizados ante su repentina aparición, detenidos, mudos, encogidos de pánico; sabía lo que haría a continuación; o al menos sabía lo suficiente como para temerlo: la humillante amenaza vestida de verde, el rayo de muerte, la maldición asesina... Pero no. Extendió sus afilados dedos en dirección a James y lanzó a éste por los aires de forma que lo hizo golpear contra el muro de piedra dejándolo sin conocimiento. Yo corrí a su lado para auxiliarlo. Me temblaban las piernas, me corría una fría gota de sudor por la frente y un nudo en la garganta me impedía articular sonido alguno; sólo era capaz de gritar el nombre de Cornamenta mientras lo zarandeaba a fin de que despertara. Pero no recibía respuesta alguna; sólo silencio. Un silencio que se me antojaba eterno. Conque, vuelto de espaldas al hechicero, de rodillas en el suelo, abrazado al cuerpo de mi amigo, esperé la muerte y deseé que fuese rápida e indolora. Cerré los ojos deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas, pero sólo escuché una voz siniestra colarse como una culebra dentro de mis oídos. «Black... Sirius Black...», me dijo. Ni fuerzas reuní para volverme, todo tembloroso como estaba. Me imaginaba su mordaz varita apuntándome la nuca y sus labios contenidos para lanzar la horripilante maldición. Sin embargo, Voldemort continuó hablándome: «Tu hermano me habló mucho de ti¿lo sabes?», me dijo; «¡qué decepción¿Qué es de un linaje si sus herederos desvirtúan su herencia? El sello de los Black era una estirpe de renombre, un alto clan que estás manchando con tu insensatez.» Escuché sus firmes pasos aproximarse hasta mí y me preparé. Escurrí lenta y subrepticiamente mis manos hasta la cintura y las introduje en el bolsillo del pantalón, de forma que conseguí sacar mi varita y, una vez la hube agarrado firmemente, me conciencié para aquello que iba a hacer; mientras lo escuchaba acercarse, me armé de valor; con los ojos cerrados, el estómago encogido, sabía que estaba preparando mi propia perdición, mas en el fondo sabía que cuanto más rápida tanto menos horrible. Finalmente se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo e, instantes después, sentí cómo su pie se clavaba en mi espalda y me lanzaba con furia. Al caer, sin embargo, vuelto hacia él, lo apunté con mi varita y le lancé un maleficio, el primero que se me ocurrió; no sé si el más certero o el más adecuado, pero no tenía tiempo para reflexionar. Cuanto sé es que fallé, bien porque erré en el tiro, bien porque mi adversario supo esquivarlo. Rápidamente lanzó mi varita muy lejos de mí con un brusco movimiento de su brazo, tan violentamente que al golpear el suelo se hizo añicos. Acto seguido, aproximándose hasta mí con una expresión irónica con la que volví a estremecerme, me susurró: «Es una pena, Black, que seas la oveja negra de tu familia. Yo podría enseñarte el camino contrario. Podría mostrarte todo aquello que sé que anhelas: el poder, la fama, la belleza, el amor...» Aquella última palabra me devolvió de mi ensimismamiento, como la torpe flor que se abre al aire puro después de haber estado encogida todo el invierno, y le dediqué una mirada que se me antojó significativa, pero él, no obstante, prosiguió en su intento de embaucarme: «Sigue el camino de los miembros más inteligentes de tu familia. Hazlo. Muchos podrían ayudarte en tu adaptación como correligionario a mi orden. Sólo tienes que... decirme que sí.» Su mirada de sangre, tan vivaz que parecía morderme, me contemplaba sin parpadear. Yo me veía reflejado en sus ojos, derrotado, atemorizado. Dos lunas de podrida sangre se me antojaron, dos lunas que me sonreían con soberbia, que me tendieron una mano que presumiblemente creían que estrecharía. Embotado, tu rostro se me venía a la mente y lo único que era capaz de pensar era que jamás lo volvería a ver más. ¡Cruel ironía la que nos depara la vida! Permaneció unos segundos con el brazo extendido, sonriéndome de hito a hito, aguardando a que yo reaccionara. Maldije la hora en que se me ocurrió la idea de exponer a James a tan arriesgado lance lo mismo que he maldicho ya tantas veces que estrellas no restan en el cielo para contarlas el momento en que decidí enfrentarme yo solo al mal de mirada sangrienta y entregué a la familia de mi mejor amigo al traidor disfrazado de apocado rastrero. Me incorporé lentamente, ganando segundos para pensar, pero lo único que se me ocurrió y lo único que acerté a hacer fue golpear aquel brazo para apartarlo de mi lado y tratar de levantarme para recoger la varita de James. Voldemort fue, sin embargo, más rápido que yo y no hice más que ponerme en pie cuando su afilada mano de sarnosas garras puntiagudas rodeó mi cuello y me alzó con una facilidad indefinible del suelo. Procurando no quejarme, tratando de liberarme de su gesto apresador, combatiendo mis piernas en una lucha inexistente, me agarré fuertemente a sus brazos tratando de arañarlo para que me soltase. Pero era fuerte, mucho, y sus escamas duras como rocas, y el más mínimo daño que yo creyese hacerle se convertía en su rostro en una media sonrisa de su boca sin labios. Usándome de las últimas fuerzas que me restaban y empleando la última bocanada de aire que albergaba en mi interior, conseguí imprecarle: «Nunca te saldrás con la tuya, Voldemort. La Orden del Fénix te destruirá.» Y él lo más que hizo fue reírse, reírse a mandíbula batiente; en el corredor entero estalló una carcajada tan ancha y estridente que temí que el techo pudiera venírsenos encima. Me dejó caer en el suelo. Repuesto de mis palabras y de la risa que le habían provocado, volviéndose con los brazos extendidos me dijo a su vez: «Black... La Orden del Fénix pronto comenzará a desmoronarse desde el mismo centro.» Se tomó una larga pausa. «¿Cuándo aprenderás? Las oportunidades se aceptan. ¿Crees que esto es heroico, eh, lo crees? La heroicidad no existe; sólo existe... el poder.» Y, dicho aquello, se sacó en un rápido y limpio gesto su varita de su bolsillo y me apuntó con ella. Yo abrí los ojos de la impresión que su afilado extremo blandido ante mí me ocasionó. Mas hube de cerrarlos de inmediato porque a continuación sentí un dolor tan hondo y una fuerza tan brutal golpeándome desde dentro mismo que todo mi cuerpo ya no era gobernado por mi voluntad. Se me antojó que era el fin, mi fin... Pero era demasiado doloroso incluso para la muerte. No sé cuándo cesó, no sé cuánto duró; todo lo que sé es que, al abrir los ojos, los de Albus Dumbledore estaban allí, y me sonreía, y yo estaba postrado en una cama en San Mungo, y los tres Merodeadores estaban asomados al resquicio de la puerta esperando que Albus los dejara pasar. Estaba cansado, pero lo recuerdo todo como si lo tuviera de nuevo ante mis ojos. Y el dolor al fin había cesado.

Pero aquél era un dolor fingido, un dolor físico, un dolor que no duele. El verdadero dolor se siente en un hueco en el lado izquierdo de nuestro ser. Y cuando aprieta te sientes morir. Lo que verdaderamente importa está recogido en esa cajita de fino cristal que bombea incansablemente porque está llena de vida. Si alguien pudiera escuchar la mía... Suena tan débilmente que parece agotada, terriblemente asfixiada. ¿O quizá es que he quedado tan menguado que ya ni sangre tengo que empujar? No en verdad. Lo cierto es que eso que verdaderamente importa me oprime y aflige de una forma tan abominable que mis días son noches y mis noches, tormentos. Porque ¿dónde estás tú, dónde estoy yo? Dos corazones unidos, hoy separados... ¿a quién le prometí amor eterno sino a ti¿Qué culpa tengo yo de no poder romper mi promesa? Por eso mi latido es tan pobre. Por eso y porque me has abandonado. Los días en que nos amamos¿dónde quedan? Grité tu nombre y no te volviste; ni tan siquiera un mero adiós, un triste y simple adiós. Nada. Te marchaste. Te marchaste sin portazos. Te alejaste. Tu meditabunda figura se marchó cabizbaja. Me dejaste. ¡Solo, terriblemente solo! Lo único que necesitaba era que tú me creyeses, que tú no me juzgases, que confiaras en mí, que creyeses que yo no lo había hecho, que me creyeses. Pero no. Me abandonaste. Sin tan siquiera decir... adiós...

Mi ahijado nació el treinta y uno de julio de 1980, una templada madrugada en que a mí se me ocurrió bromear con que las estrellas parecían alineadas. Recuerdo perfectamente la cara de Colagusano rastreando el firmamento en busca de aquello que yo había señalado. ¡Cuánta necedad podía fingirse en mente tan aguda! Era hermoso y parecía sano, que era lo más apremiante. Envuelto en una ruda manta, cuando lo vi sus pequeñas manos asomaban frágiles y menuditas y su carita dulzona nos sorprendió con unos ojos tan despiertos y vivaces que no parecía recién nacido. Eran los ojos de su madre, de Lily, tan verdes y brillantes que impresionaba mirarlos, que el alma quedaba en suspenso. James me lo dejó coger y aquel momento quedará grabado en mí dondequiera que esté, vivo o muerto. Pesaba más de lo que a simple vista parecía, pero una vez en mis brazos su peso se me hizo liviano, su imagen angelical y sus mofletes un regalo divino a los que besar. Lo hice y ojalá ese beso le quedé impreso de por vida, porque no fue el de Judas. Recuerdo su carilla tan bonita y su nariz tan respingona y en mis largas horas de suplicio de preso imagino que lo tengo en brazos y que lo acuno y que le canto una nana y que se me duerme mientras lo estrechó contra mí. Pero un golpe de asoladora lucidez me devuelve a la realidad y descubro que nada acuno, que empiezo a enloquecer, y trato de imaginarme aquella figurilla tan perfecta como de artesano con una horrible cicatriz en su blanca frente, como hasta mí llegó la noticia de que quedó tras el horrible incidente que todos a mí me achacasteis. Recuerdo su primer cumpleaños, el único en el que pude estar presente. Ya daba sus primeros pasitos, torpes y vacilantes, pero se apreciaba el garbo y la fuerza de su padre. Comía el crío como un endemoniado, como una caterva del infierno; en mi vida había visto yo un estómago tan voraz a edad tan temprana. También recuerdo que no hacía más que susurrarte al oído que yo también quería un bebé, uno nuestro, y que tú te rías y me decías que estaba completamente loco. ¿Cómo poderse imaginar que sólo tres meses más tarde me darías la espalda y me dejarías? Sin ni decirme adiós...

Harry Potter... Su nombre me evoca lágrimas que afloran en mis ojos al tratar de imaginármelo. Tiene que ser alto, vigoroso, ágil, con los hermosos ojos de su madre. Ya tiene que tener diez años... Diez largos años en los que ha vivido sin padres; en los que ha vivido alejado de mí. ¿Qué os importará eso a vosotros? Su padrino lo ha confinado a ese destino, pensaréis. Equivocados, todos equivocados. ¿Cómo habría podido yo sentenciar así a criatura semejante a la que amé tanto¿Cómo habría podido yo ser el causante de la muerte de James y Lily y no estar atormentado? Mas lo grave es que soy el causante sin serlo. Harry Potter..., principio y fin. Por él se originó mi desgracia; por custodiarlo a él mi infortunio; por protegerlo, mi mal; pero nada puedo culparle, ya que de nada él es culpable. Yo habría podido protegerlos; en mí quedaban seguros... Mas tomé la decisión menos conveniente, la menos acertada. ¡Cuánto me pesa!... Muertos... Por mi culpa muertos.

Cuando Dumbledore nos alertó no podía ni creerlo. Quejicus, quien hacía poco había entrado a formar parte de nuestras filas, le había informado de que lord Voldemort pensaba matar a James, a Lily y a Harry. Sin conmiseración. Recuerdo que lloré, lloré amargamente en el cuarto de baño durante muchos minutos hasta que Colagusano vino a buscarme. ¡Tantas misiones como habíamos tenido, tantas como habíamos superado, pero yo en el fondo intuía que aquél era su fin! Me tendió un rollo de papel higiénico y me enjugué las lágrimas. Le dije gracias y le tendí la mano para que me ayudase a ponerme en pie. Salí aparentando calma, consciente de mis ojos enrojecidos y de que todos me observaban con curiosidad. Me asombró en seguida el aplomo de James y de Lily, tan sosegados cuando yo era un matojo de nervios. Cuando Albus sugirió la idea del encantamiento Fidelius no lo dudé ni un instante. Ahora imagino que todos pensarán que mi ímpetu fue parte de mi estratagema para hacerme con ellos para luego vendérselos a Voldemort, cuando en realidad tan sólo obedecía al imperio de mi corazón. Una vez que nos explicó el procedimiento de aquel hechizo comprendí que yo era el hombre adecuado; tales eran la simpatía y la fraternidad que me unían a Cornamenta que nunca lo expondría a peligro alguno. Y menos a Harry, a quien quería como a mi propio hijo. Asumí los riesgos de aquel importante papel consciente de la responsabilidad, pero más consciente todavía de que no quería perder a mis mejores amigos por nada del mundo. Más tarde le pregunté a Dumbledore si conocía la razón por la que Voldemort iba detrás de ellos. Me lo explicó todo a cambio de que guardase fielmente el secreto. Quedé anonadado, perplejo. En ese instante sí que sentí el abrumador peso de la responsabilidad sobre mí. Me achiqué, consciente de mi incapacidad. Temía doblemente fallar. Temía fallarles a James y a Lily, temía fallarle al mundo entero. Pero ¿qué más da eso? Me fallé a mí mismo, me equivoqué. Y ahora James y Lily están muertos. Por mi culpa.

Al llegar a casa aún estaba ilusionado. La sola idea de ser el único que podía ver a James, a Lily y a Harry me enorgullecía. Pasé toda la tarde con ellos en el valle de Godric, jugando con el pequeño, discurriendo con Cornamenta. Pero fue a la noche, al irme a dormir, cuando me asaltó la duda. Me agité durante horas en mi lecho sin conseguir conciliar el sueño, completamente desvelado. Aquella noche hubiera necesitado tus manos acariciándome para tranquilizarme, pero tú estabas lejos, muy lejos. Me incorporé pesadamente y, tras un rato de absorta meditación, me puse en pie. Abrí la ventana y contemplé durante un largo rato la impactante luna llena que se alzaba desde el horizonte más grande y hermosa que nunca. Ni su brillo anaranjado consiguió calmarme. Con la suave brisa azotándome sobre la cara reflexioné que, de pensar que estaban escondidos, Voldemort supondría en seguida que yo los encubría y vendría en mi busca. No sentí miedo, o al menos no por mí. Sabía que lucharía con denuedo, que moriría en la pugna si fuese necesario incluso, pero conocía las artes de mi contrincante y sabía que lograría extraerme la verdad. Hábilmente descargaría sobre mí su cruenta maldición y mi mente se relajaría y perdería toda conciencia de mí mismo y mi voluntad habría cedido a su deseo. Contemplando las estrellas, apreté los puños hasta el punto de amoratarlos. En alguien de quien nadie pudiera desconfiar ni sospechar estarían mejor, pensé. ¡Cuán equivocado! Convencido, tomé aquella determinación y asumí mi sino; Voldemort acudiría al valle de Godric, mas no los encontraría; vendría en mi busca y combatiríamos aguerridamente; moriría, cierto, pero al menos salvaría a aquéllos que quería, y aquel pensamiento me confortaba. Cuán equivocado... Bien de mañana, sin haber conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, regresé a casa de James y le sugerí mi propuesta. Al principio se opuso, ya que creía que yo era fuerte y podría hacerle frente a lord Voldemort. ¿Por qué hube de insistirle? A continuación busqué a Colagusano y le propuse también a él mi idea: que él los custodiase, puesto que nadie creería que él los tendría, para así poderme enfrentar a lord Voldemort libremente, sin temer revelarle el secreto del que tantas vidas dependían. No se opuso, lo que en aquel momento no me hizo desconfiar de él. Sí lo vi sonreír de un modo extraño, pero atribuí aquella expresión a la satisfacción que debería de estar experimentando por haberle yo otorgado aquel alto cargo de responsabilidad. ¡Cuán equivocado!... Ya desde ese instante la podrida rata comenzó a fraguar en su mente la cruenta venganza, la abominable forma en que llegaría hasta su señor y con voz melosa le susurraría que sabía dónde encontrar a Harry. ¡Él era el traidor! Él... ¿Por qué no pude imaginarlo antes¿Por qué? Yo se los entregué; yo confié en él y él nos traicionó. Lo cité a la tarde en casa de James y allí practicamos de nuevo el encantamiento Fidelio. James me miraba atentamente la última vez que lo vi. Desapareció, sin más. Colagusano me exclamó satisfecho que seguían allí, que él los podía ver, pero yo no. Yo no. Ya no los volvería a ver nunca más. Desaparecieron.

Regresé a casa meditabundo. Sumido en una melancolía que me sacudía como a una barca el oleaje, me dejé caer sobre el sillón y quieto, sin hacer nada, dejé que las horas pasasen lentamente y que la noche fuese abriéndose camino en mi ventana. La oscuridad sobrevino tan aprisa, no obstante, que me sorprendió. Sobre el alféizar me sonreía una desdentada calabaza que días atrás había tallado para disfrute del bebé. En ese instante caí en la cuenta de que sería la primera noche de brujas que pasaría sin ellos. ¡La primera de tantas! Sentí náuseas y me levanté para vomitar. Repentinamente parecía mareado. La fuerza que empujaba desde dentro se detuvo y me quedé inmóvil en medio de la estancia, observando con un leve espasmo en la ceja izquierda la cruel fisonomía de la calabaza. Me hizo estremecer. Indagué en mi interior y comprendí que comenzaba a sentir remordimientos por haberles entregado a James y a Lily a Colagusano. Pese a la honda reflexión que había alcanzado la noche anterior, en ese momento tenía miedo. Conocía la cobardía de la que era dueño Colagusano y temía que, si éste tuviera que enfrentarse a la pesadilla de rojos ojos, su impotencia fuese mayor que su valor y todos murieran. Parecía a punto de enloquecer. Dando vueltas en la sala de estar como un encarcelado, pronta suerte de la que sería esclavo, me preguntaba qué habría de hacer. Enojado conmigo mismo, sintiendo en aquel instante aun conmiseración por el pobre Colagusano por la carga de que yo le había hecho dueño, salí corriendo y en el garaje arranqué mi moto Harley Davidson para surcar con ella el firmamento. El motor rugía mientras las estrellas hendían con su estela mi marcha. Estaba tan inquieto que apreté el acelerador al máximo y dejé que el viento me golpeara el rostro, la única sensación que conseguía tranquilizarme. Pero en aquella ocasión no tuvo efecto alguno; seguía preocupado, y nada ni nadie podría ayudarme para encontrarme mejor. Sólo Colagusano, sólo verlo, encontrarlo y convencerlo para que me devolviera otra vez la custodia de la familia de James. Pero al llegar al chamizo que acostumbraba a llamar su hogar y encontrarlo vacío un nuevo vuelco me dio el corazón. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido, pensé. Sería estúpido asegurar que ya entonces comencé a comprender lo ocurrido, pero nada marchaba bien y me temía lo peor. Sentí ganas de llorar, de gritar, de dar patadas, de que tú me acunaras y me susurrases alentadoras palabras al oído..., pero me contenté con propinarle un puntapié a una piedra que rompió el cristal de una ventana de la casa del traidor y volví a montarme sobre la moto para elevar el vuelo de nuevo. Al principio no supe dónde ir ni qué hacer. Acongojado, contemplé incluso la posibilidad de dirigirme a Dumbledore y contarle todo lo ocurrido; pero en el último momento me acobardé. Pensé que me recriminaría por mi decisión de cambiar el guardián secreto sin su consentimiento y lo único que habrían conseguido sus sabias palabras habría sido hacerme sentir aún peor. No. Dirigí el manillar en pos del valle de Godric rezando en silencio, sintiendo bajo mi chaqueta de cuero el rápido bombeo de mi corazón. ¿Cómo imaginarse la desgracia y la miseria que me aguardaban en mi lugar de destino? Divisé la casa derruida antes incluso de aterrizar. Todo desolación. No sabía qué había pasado. ¡No quise ni saberlo! Los habían atacado... Los habían asesinado... Por mi culpa. Yo se los entregué al traidor. ¡Yo! Por salvarlos los traicioné; por librarlos los sentencié. La muerte de la que los libraba¡mis viles actos la convocaron! Ni lágrimas quedaban en mis ojos para penar su falta, sólo ira, la más profunda de las rabias. Aterricé afligido y acongojado hasta Hagrid, a quien había conseguido divisar desde lo alto. Reconocí un diminuto bulto en sus manos que supe identificar en seguida. ¡Harry, Harry estaba vivo! Qué milagro. Discurrí con él para que me lo entregara, pero se opuso terminantemente alegando órdenes expresas de Albus Dumbledore. No quise discutir por mucho tiempo; había algo que yo tenía que hacer. Y sabía que había de hacerse aprisa. Pronto, cuando la noticia se divulgase, todos comenzarían a creer que yo había sido el culpable. Yo conocía quién había sido... ¡Y me las pagaría! Le entregué la moto a Hagrid, pues leí en sus ojos que necesitaba algún medio de transporte, y éste me agradeció el gesto con animosidad, y después trató de consolarme unos minutos. Pero no había quién me consolase. Nadie. ¡Sólo el afilado brillo de mi varita! Lo mataría, con mis propias manos lo mataría, deseé; cogería a la rastrera rata y la ahogaría y degollaría y le haría sufrir lo mismo que ella había hecho padecer a mis amigos, hasta que, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, me pidiera clemencia y piedad y yo no se la concediera. La mataría, sin lugar a dudas, y, de haberlo hecho, el crimen por el que fui encarcelado hubiera tenido lugar. Después, reflexioné aprisa, ya habría tiempo para encontrar a Dumbledore y explicarle lo ocurrido. Ni por asomo en aquel momento podía vislumbrar tan siquiera la idea de dar con todos mis huesos en una húmeda celda en Azkaban.

Lo encontré en una comarca alejada. Temblaba, apocado, cobarde. Pero en su mirada había un brillo de aguda malicia que nunca habíamos conocido, un resplandor que había mostrado ya aquella noche y con que me demostró ser una criatura mucho más retorcida y perspicaz de lo que pensaba. Grité su nombre. Varias veces. Él parecía absorto. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo, y lo habría hecho con agrado, pero he de reconocer que demostró ser más listo que yo, pues su ingenio era afilado y sus pensamientos genuinos. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Colagusano habría sido capaz de tan rápida reacción, de tan profunda mezquindad. Y ése fue mi error: dejarlo hablar. Quería estrangularlo con mis propias manos, disfrutar con sus murmullos, con su dolor, con sus gemidos... Disfrutar con su lenta muerte en mis manos. Quería que sufriese, torturarlo, devolverle el dolor causado. Así es, ése fue mi error. En cambio, él habló aprisa, con convicción. «A James y a Lily, Sirius... ¡A ellos!... ¿Por qué, eh, por qué lo has hecho? Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada», me gritó. Yo lo contemplaba incrédulo, observando asimismo cómo los perplejos muggles se detenían a mirarnos. A continuación escurrió su mano y se hizo con su varita. Sonreía. Cuando vislumbré sus intenciones era demasiado tarde. Hizo estallar la calle por encima de su hombro y los muggles, asustados por la explosión, corrieron despavoridos. «Púdrete en Azkaban, Sirius Black», exclamó. Comprendiéndolo todo, quise hacerme rápidamente con mi varita, pero él ya se había transformado en rata y había huido por la alcantarilla. Corrí hasta el cráter que había ocasionado y descubrí uno de sus dedos sobre la calzada. Sencillamente brillante. Su agudeza me sorprendió y, completamente incrédulo por cuanto había sucedido aquella noche, reí. Me limité a reír. Estallé en carcajadas, completamente enajenado. No conseguía olvidar mi frustración, pero reír la aliviaba. Risa. Cuando los aurores del Ministerio se aparecieron en derredor de mí, yo continuaba riendo. Se me llevaron riendo, riendo como un lunático.

Ya ves. Yo los traicioné sin traicionarlos; yo los vendí sin venderlos; yo los maté sin que mi varita fuese la que conjurase su maldición... Yo y no yo. ¿Quién es uno para predecir los vericuetos que el destino nos tiene preparados para cada una de nuestras acciones? No podía saberlo, en efecto, pero fue mi indocilidad, mi pusilanimidad, la que me ayudó a desembarazarme de ellos. ¿Por qué temer al hado maligno cuando éste aún no se ha manifestado? Si en mí estaban seguros¿por qué ofrecérselos a unas manos vacías de conciencia¿Por qué hube de confiar en la despótica rata de miseria¿Por qué?... Si supieras cuánto es el tormento que me aflige por las noches..., si lo supieras, no me habrías juzgado. Yo les fallé, sí, es verdad, pero en el intento de ayudarlos. Si yo los vendí fue en el intento de comprarlos. Si yo... Pero no, no tengo excusa ni la estoy reclamando para mí. No quiero que me liberen, porque ya no soy libre. Tan sólo busco que tú me creas, que me comprendas... Que me sigas queriendo. Pues si fui cobarde fue por el amor que profesaba a mis amigos, que nubló mi mente. Mas no es ésa razón para justificar mi torpeza. Por todo ello te pido perdón.

El Wizengamot es un lugar frío e inhóspito cuando a uno se le lleva esposado con dos magos detrás de ti que no dejan de apuntarte con sus varitas, que te dirigen miradas de odio inconscientes de lo que en realidad ha pasado, sin importarles tampoco. Esperé con ansias ver aparecer a algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix, pero conforme iba transcurriendo el tiempo y aprecié que ninguno llevaba, comencé a intuir que a ninguno vería. Llamé insistentemente a Dumbledore y a todo el que pasaba le exigía que por favor lo llamasen para que viniera. El alguacil, harto de escuchar mis gritos, hizo una señal a un suboficial y éste, aproximándose hasta mí, me golpeó con los nudillos tan fuerte que me rompió el tabique de la nariz. Sangrando, sintiendo el pálpito de mi pulso en el rostro a causa de la contusión, dejé de pedir a gritos la visita de Albus porque sabía que no me la concederían. Comenzaba a escuchar cosas: el régimen en que me encerrarían, el salario y no sé cuántos más trámites exclusivamente burocráticos. Atónito, pregunté a gritos de nuevo y el suboficial se acercó de nuevo hasta mí y fingió golpearme, con lo que guardé silencio. Al parecer no tenían intención de ofrecerme un juicio justo, sino que daban por sentado que yo era el culpable de las muertes de James y de Lily. Una bruja regordeta y de aspecto siniestro se acercó con un sobre en la mano hasta el alguacil y le susurró algo al oído, de modo que éste, apremiante, en seguida vociferó: «Albus Dumbledore acaba de reconocer a este hombre como el guardián secreto de los Potter. Esto ya está, chicos.» Entonces grité con voz desgañitada, suplicante. Les repetí hasta la saciedad que era inocente, pero no quisieron escucharme, me volvieron la cara o me miraron con aprensión. ¡Era inocente! Pero me imputaron una pena de la que no había sido ni ejecutor ni cómplice; ni tan siquiera el cruel verdugo por más que se me antojara y se me siga antojando que James y Lily murieron por mi culpa. Y entonces, cuando ya creía que nadie vendría, llegaste tú, y me encontraste gritando con voz desquiciada mientras mis guardas me arrastraban por el suelo que yo pataleaba incansablemente. Te me quedaste mirando y yo entonces no fui capaz de adivinar el reproche que gobernaba tus ojos; creí tan sólo que habías venido a verme¡a salvarme! Y yo, claro, sonreí. Todos se quedaron en suspenso, contemplándolos, e incluso los aurores que me arrastraban se detuvieron. Nadie sabía qué hacer. Sabían que nos conocíamos, había gritado tu nombre; pero tú permanecías paralizado, en silencio. Volví a llamarte. Otra vez y otra. Tus hábiles labios perduraban sellados. ¿Acaso no me oías, pensé. Pero tú te diste la vuelta, enjugadas las lágrimas que se precipitaron entonces por tu rostro con el viento, me diste la espalda y te marchaste. Te vi alejarte mientras gritaba tu nombre, esperando que te girases. Tu nombre, una y otra vez, y mientras tu afilada sombra se extendía por el sombrío corredor. Ni un adiós... Nada. Me dejaste. Me abandonaste. Renunciaste a creer en mí, me repudiaste. Mis escoltas volvieron a arrastrarme por el frío mármol del suelo mientras yo contemplaba tu silueta marcharse y gritaba tu nombre, mas tú fingías no escucharme; y yo creí enloquecer incluso antes de acompañar a las criaturas siniestras que se alimentarían de nuestros recuerdos. Ni tan siquiera un mero adiós...

Me obligué a no pensar en ti los primeros meses que pasé en esta mi oscura celda, pero tu recuerdo se me hacía tan nítido y enamoradizo que temía incluso que pudiese ser tan vivo que los mismos dementores pudieran verlo y me lo robasen. Creí enloquecer sin oler tus cabellos de oro hilvanado, ni tu cuello de besos robados ni acariciar tus pezones puntiagudos. Creí enloquecer y estoy enloqueciendo y estoy loco y loco quedo. Loco de amor, loco de duda, loco por ti... ¡Loco! Tu imagen marchándose, transfigurada... ¡Loco! Sin ni decir adiós... ¡Loco quedo! Loco me has dejado. Mas ni arreglo tiene mi locura. ¿Dónde yacen tus besos que tantas veces me han curado¿A qué otros labios y a qué otro cuerpo acarician ahora¿Por qué hubiste de renunciar a nuestro amor, a mí¿Por qué...? Loco por no verte... Loco porque me debes de odiar. ¡Loco porque de lo más que soy culpable es de quererte! Loco sin locura, de mirada demente, cubierta de cenizas, de dolor... Lágrimas ocupan mis ojos en todo momento, a todas horas, y ya no puedo aguantar más este dolor. Tu marcha me tortura asomándose como un perverso espejismo en mis sueños, colándose colérico dentro de ellos, y me despierto gritando tu nombre y lo más que descubro a mi alrededor es mi soledad, mi continua oscuridad y la luna que me sonríe inquieta desde el otro lado de mi ventanuco. Loco completamente...

Si alguna de tus enseñanzas he recordado en estos últimos días es que siempre queda esperanza para los hombres de buen corazón. Pero yo ya no lo creo, no... Ya sólo soy un espíritu cubierto de carne fláccida y pellejo cuya mente trastornada le busca hasta en sueños. Ni durmiendo encuentro respiro a mis martirios. Y necesito olvidar para siempre tu marcha, tu huida de mi lado, tu progresivo alejamiento sin haberte despedido de mí ni tan siquiera... Necesito olvidar. Es noche cerrada, una hermosa noche para huir, cubierto el cielo de estrellas. Ha pasado una estrella fugaz y he pedido un deseo por ti, por que seas feliz. Apenas he probado bocado de la comida, he apartado la bandeja sin más y me he puesto directamente a escribir, pues ¿qué estómago he de alimentar? El plateado brillo del cuchillo me devuelve una desoladora imagen de mí mismo: larga barba desaliñada, cabellos grasientos y mirada perdida, carente de la fuerza que antaño tenía. Suspiros. Cuánto temor al que combatir. En el muro de negra piedra se refleja el fugaz resplandor de plata, arriba y abajo, y, aun cuando la luna se oculta tras una cohorte de nubes por no asistir a mi éxtasis, el brillo sigue ascendiendo una vez y descendiendo otra. Cae el cuchillo de mis manos. Dejo escapar un suspiro. Una sonrisa también. Apenas duele. Estoy cubierto del rojo veneno, divina ambrosía, que hasta el momento en que se apague habrá latido siempre, incansablemente, por ti. Mas por ti también se apaga. Retorna la luna y ¡son tus ojos los que me están mirando! Creo que ya estoy curado, que ya estoy huyendo. Ya no duele.

Remus, cuando recibas esta carta, por favor, perdóname.

Adiós...

* * *

Quique (KaicuDumb)

Autor de MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO


End file.
